I Just Keep Coming Back To You
by roguenation26
Summary: Caitlin meets an annoying man at her best friend's wedding that seems to push all her buttons. It's an AU about how Caitlin Snow met, hated and fell for someone at her best friend's wedding.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first fic on the Flash! I hope you like it, do let me know what you thought of this fic. It's going to be a two parter. I conjured up right before work so pardon the errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own the Flash or this ship would have sailed a long time ago.**

Caitlin rushed towards the door as she hopped on her right foot, struggling to adjust her left shoe.Cursing under her breath she held onto the door handle of the building as she gasped ; taking in deep breaths to steady her rapidly pacing heart.After a few minutes, she straightened her posture and smoothened her navy blue pencil skirt with her palms and headed into the cobblestone shop.

Calm, cool and collected, Caitlin Snow was the epitome of effortless elegance.To the outside world, she was an extremely put together medical resident, prim, proper and always carried herself with utmost professionalism.Her hair was always in place, her clothes never creased and she radiated confidence.However, underneath all that grace, she was actually just a fumbling, mumbling 28 year old with just as many insecurities about life as her counterparts.It was almost as she had a switch that enabled her to switch personalities with a click.She often joked with her close friend's that she had dual personalities: one as an icy snow queen and one the _real_ her.

Her heels clanked on the marble stone floor as she headed into the shop.She searched the room from left to right looking for her best friend.She gravitated towards the far corner of the room where she saw familiar faces chatting merrily.It was special occasions like this that she got the chance to hang out with her friends once more.She really missed all the adventures they would get into all over Central City. Nowadays she barely had time even for herself opting to microwave Pizza Pockets as a replacement for dinner most days.

After catching up with the wedding party, she continued to explore the wedding boutique.The girls had already been ushered into another room by the seamstress to alter their bridesmaids dresses but Caitlin wanted to run by some ideas she had about her dress with her best friend beforehand.

She wandered into a dressing hall, with a full length mirror in the middle.Next to it, was a manequin doning a white wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline.The bodice was made from lace and the material flowed out from the hip downwards.She stepped into the platform and ran her fingers over the material of the dress.She _used_ to have a dress just like this once, she thought.

"Hey!" a deep voiced boomed across the empty dressing hall, catching her off guard. She tumbled backwards as her heels caught onto the ridges of the platform. She let out a mousy shriek as she braced herself for the anticipated fall; alas to her surprise a pair of hands gripped onto her shoulders steadying her.

She remained in the embrace of the stranger as she struggled to regain her composure.She felt the stranger's strong grip on her shoulders, _firm and warm_.After what seem to be minutes, the stranger cleared his throat; awakening Caitlin from her stupor.Suddenly becoming aware of her proximity to this unknown man, she wiggled out of his embrace and turned around quickly.

Her face had turned deep red, beginning to spread to her ears and neck. She mentally chastised herself to maintain her usual facade as she looked up to meet the stranger's eyes.

His ocean blue orbs glintered at her the moment she gazed upon them.It was like a magnetic force that wouldn't let her pry away. He was _slightly_ older than she was, his wrinkles on his forehead were evident.His lopsided smirk however, gave him this boyish charm.The stranger coarsed his slender fingers through his hair, tousling the untamed mane further.Caitlin involuntarily twirled her auburn hair, lost in her thoughts.

"Get it together Cait," she shook her head as she took a step back away from his personal space."You barely know the man".

"Thank you for ... thank you." she said as she hugged her body closer to herself.She offered the older man a genuine smile: something she only saved for her friends and family.

The man's eyes grew darker for a minute.Caitlin caught his eyes raking over her; sending shivers down her spine.Suddenly, moments later he let out a painful expression.

Creasing his forehead he finally spoke "This is why girl's shouldn't wear those monstrosity they call high heels for the sake of gaining attention.You could seriously hurt yourself..or someone else!" he said, his voice booming through the hall.He massaged his temple and gave her a condescending gaze.

Caitlin was caught off guard _again_ by this stranger.It took her a while to realise what the man had said... _what he had implied._

She fisted her hands together, as she stared him down.She was fuming, disgusted by the audacity of this man.Good looking or not, that was never the way to speak to anyone.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? I hope I didn't mishear you but _firstly_ did you just call me a girl? Do I look like a little girl to you? ", she stared at the man who looked as though he was a deer caught in headlights.She didn't give him an opportunity to reply as she continued her rant.

"Secondly, no one has the rights _ever_ to tell a woman what to wear.She doesn't dress to impress anyone but herself. I can't belive you waltz in here playing handsome hero and end up patronising me" she let out a deep breath, disappointed that he was another one of those guys.She turned on her heels and was about to walk away when he caught her arm.Caitlin swiftly turned around giving her famous icy stare.

The man quickly let her arm go, as though it burned him.He put his arms in front of his chest, signalling defeat.

"Hold on Miss I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to come off as jerk.I have a daughter similar in age to you and I cant help myself sometimes, this _Dad_ mode turns on automatically." he apologized to her, his eyes drooping.His gaze met the floor and occasionally his blue eyes snuck glances at her.

Caitlin's demeanor softened at the apology. "Maybe I misjudged him hastily" she thought to herself as she bit her lower lip.

"I may have slightly overreacted as well. I apologize. I'm Caitlin Snow" she extended her hand towards him.

"Wells.. **Dr** Harrison Wells" he spoke as he hastily engulfed her hand.His dimples became more prominent as his smile grew wider.

"I was passing by, Ms Snow and thought that you may have lost your way to the bridesmaids fitting" placing his left hand over their hands.

"I may have seen you talking to the wedding party earlier and assumed you were a friend of the bride?Well I shall let you to it then, don't want you to be late for your fitting"his glaze wandering towards her long legs for a second.His lingering stare wasn't gone unnoticed by Cailtin.

She was fighting an internal battle with herself.In any other situation, Cailtin would have brushed off the older man's comments lightly, but today with _him_ , she just felt riled up.She never was this emotional really around anyone.

If she was a cartoon, Caitlin would have swore fumes coming out of her ears.Sighing, she explained spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Yes, I'm in the wedding party, yes I'm a friend of the bride, but NO I'm not a bridesmaid.You really shouldn't make assumptions about people you barely know".

His eyes widened and his face which was soft moments ago turned into stone." I merely made a deduction based on evidence present.Why else will a girl.. sorry _woman_ , similar age with the bride be doing at a wedding party dress fitting? Simple clues that led to a simple deduction. I doubt you'd understand".

Caitlin took a step closer, her 5 inch heels enabling her to look him in the eyes effortlessly. Placing her hands on her hips, she was about to unleash terror when she was interrupted.

"There you are Cait! I've been looking everywhere for you! Which one should I wear?" Barry Allen walked in with a skip in his step. He held out two bowties to her: red and black and looked at her expectedly.

Caitlin's mood significantly changed the moment Barry Allen entered the room. She completed forgot about the other man and smiled generously at Barry.

"Definitely the red one, it brings out the green in your eyes. And I missed you by the way!" she squished him in a hug. She squealed childishly when he lifted her of the ground and twirled her around.

They could not stop laughing and it took several minutes for Caitlin to recover.She hadn't laughed that much since the last time they met.Suddenly, she felt a burn at the back of her neck.Feeling self conscious, she realised that the older man was still present on the room. Straightening herself she looked at him.He met her stare with an equally menacing glance.

Barry who finally realised they had company, saw the tension between them.He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke " Harry! Sorry I didn't see you there... I guess you've met Cait? "

Harry only nodded in agreement, his eyes transfixed on the brunette.

"Cait, Harry here will be officiating the wedding!"Barry smiled as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, meet my _best friend_ Caitlin. She's going to be my bestWo-man" Barry chuckled at his own joke.

Caitlin gulped when she realised the man that she was having a heated argument with, was someone she would be working closely with throught her best friend's wedding.

"Great.Just Great.This is going to be a long weekend, " she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I'm so sorry i hadn't uploaded this sooner, i frankly didn't feel like posting it, but hey..better late than never! Hope y'all liked it.**

Caitlin had managed to avoid Harrison Wells like a plague throughout the whole fitting session. She felt so embarrassed for losing her cool the way she did. It wasn't like her to rant away like that, she blamed it on him for pushing all the wrong buttons. The man just irked her with his condescending smirk, his mockingly playful blue eyes, his messy hair...she gulped slightly as she remembers his jet black hair mixed with several grey streaks. That sinking feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach slowly overshadowed her pure anger she had for the man.

"Shake this off Cait. This is just wrong" she exclaimed to herself as she unsteadily applied her eyeliner.

The West-Allen wedding extravaganza weekend (that's what Barry called it much to Iris's dismay) involved her working hand in hand with Harry. There was a whole weekend long shebang of activities including the bachelor party, wedding dinner rehearsals and a pre-photo shoot.

Caitlin had graciously volunteered months ago to help Iris with the church readings and wedding flow. She would hate to disappoint her friend just because she couldn't control herself in the midst of this man.

She made a pact with herself to be as professional as she could around him, God forbid her from screwing up her best friend's wedding no matter how much she wanted to kill the man.

Sighing to herself, she heard the hotel room door click shut behind her as she made her way downstairs to the dining hall where the wedding party were supposed to meet for breakfast... _20 minutes ago._

Grabbing a plate of fresh fruits and her cup of coffee, she sat next to her friends in the middle of a long table and waved gleefully at Barry and Iris who were sitting at the head. She was chatting away regarding a scientific paper published by her friend Cisco, when a loud crash at the table demanded her attention.

The crash had startled her, immediately getting on her feet, she rushed to the other end of the table where everybody was. There her childhood best friend was gasping for air. Felicity was sprawled on the tiled floor, holding her face was all blotchy, red and showed signs of going through _anaphylactic shock._

 _"Soon her airways would become swollen blocking the pathway for air ... quickly Cait! "_ Caitlin thought to herself .

Caitlin pushed her way through the crowd, immediately demanding that they break away to give Felicity some space. She reached towards her handbag,fishing for the epinephrine pen she always carried with her.

Swiftly, she pierced Felicity's thigh with the blue pen. Felicity let out a tiny cry, before gasping for air. After a few moments her complexion returned, the blotches on her face started to disappear and finally , her breathing back to a normal rate. Caitlin then helped her back to her room, ran a few tests before ordering her to stay in bed much to Felicity's dismay.

Caitlin headed back to the dining hall in search of another cup of coffee to calm her nerves as she was still on the adrenaline rush from the emergency, her heart was racing and she was on a high she walked into the hall, the whole room erupted as her friends cheered her on and rewarded her with hugs. Joe West who was practically her adopted father, beemed proudly. It wasn't everyday that her friends and family witnessed her saving a life.

She was ensuring Iris that Felicity only had a allergy attack and would be A-okay to resume Maid of honour duty by the end of the night. Startled when someone tapped her shoulder from behind, she turned around, but not before she noticed Iris whose face light up like a torch.

Harrison stood behind her with a bashful blue eyes glintered slightly and as usual he sported his signature smirk.

"Why..why didn't you tell me you were a doctor?" Harry exclaimed.

Caitlin who wasn't expecting him was surprised by the reaction her traitorous body exhibited the moment she saw him. Darn _butterflies._

Tucking her rogue strand of hair behind her ear, she kept her eyes to the floor. Shly she responded, " Well.. I didn't think it should matter. What's in a name anyways...a rose by..."

" Any other name will smell just as sweet" Harrison filled in for Caitlin, nodding. His breath hitched when he caught her looking at him in amazement.

Clearing his throat he quickly responded "Why _Dr Snow_ , didn't think that kids nowadays were a fan of Shakespeare."

Caitlin's shocked face quickly turns into a playful smirk , her usually tense stature, relaxes as she sports a goofy grin.

"Not many pre med students minored in English Literature in college" , she was quick to add "I'm not surprised that you know Shakespeare though _Dr Wells_ , aren't you two around the same age? she playfully ran her fingers on his forearm.

Harrison's eyes grew wide, his forehead creases grew exponentially as he srunched his , he gave out a boisterous laugh that radiated through the whole his head, he waved his hand above his face in a dismissive manner.

"Touchè Snow..touchè" his eyes lasered into hers.

At that exact moment, she swore her brain had short circuited, she even heard a pop sound going off in her brain. She couldn't think straight, nevertheless reply...the brunette stood there staring at him.. _speechless_.

A cough broke the silence between around, Caitlin finally remembered that Iris was next to latter was sporting a knowing smile as she held onto Caitlin's arm.

"Cait, I'm sorry to interupt but Barry needs you to help him with his don't let him write that _alone_ " Iris said shuddering as her eyes sparkled mischievously. _Caitlin was_ was definitely going to be cornered by her for a 'chat' later.

Straightening her demeanor, she bid farewell to Harry as quickly as she could, avoiding the awkwardness she felt radiating from them.

Caitlin and Harry had been skirting around each other the whole day, she secretly snuck glances at the older man whenever they were in proximity of each other. There was something about him that brought up feelings that have gone long unstirred. Caitlin was unsure of these feelings, all she knew was that she had to maintain her distance from him.

To add to her dismay, Caitlin had to meet Harry to run over the wedding flow. Opting to meet separately at the venue, she choose walk; giving her some time to gather her thoughts.

The wedding venue was gorgeous; facing a green field overlooking the mountains, Barry and Iris were to wed at an arch filled with Daisies and wildflowers. White garden chairs lined the walkway filled with flower petals.

Caitlin found Harry standing at the end of the aisle facing his back towards her. She gulped a little when she notices him in an black long sleeved sweater and charcoal grey slacks. She calls out to him as she walks her way down the aisle towards him.

Harry turns towards her as she called out. His eyes grew wider as he watched her walk down the aisle. His smile grew from ear to ear as she closed the distance between them.

The air around them became charged as their eyes locked onto one another. Those wretched butterflies made a reappearance as Caitlin's mind brought her to a place where she wore a beautiful white flowy dress with a flower crown and Harrison stood at the end of the same aisle, not as a friend but as her would be husband.

Caitlin swore her heart grew a few times bigger, picturing him looking at her like she hung the his eyes would glisten with tears as he helped her up the stairs. How he would whisper that he was the luckiest man how she wished something like that would come true. Caitlin surprised herself by that thought. She once swore she would never walk down the aisle again, not after what happened, but here she was, daydreaming about Harry.

His deep booming cough jolted her away from her secret fantasy and placed her head first back into the were here to work on the wedding plan. _Get it together Cait._

The layout and wedding plans were long and detailed as they were expecting 700 guests. Every detail had to be planned and get again to make sure nothing would go wanted this day to go well for her friends; they deserved all the happiness in the world.

Harrison was very accommodating to all of Caitlin's questions. He didn't complain when she made him go through all of his wedding speech with her line by line so she could time him. He didn't even bat an eye when she rearranged the seating plan so that everybody would be able to have a clear view of the wedding without being blocked.

Caitlin was apologetic of her extreme ways, citing that her perfectionists tendencies often getting the best of her, Harry only laughed it off and mentioned something similar about him in the lab with his work.

The wedding flow was done and dusted within a few both of them even managed to add some quirky ideas for Harry's speech during the wedding. They were all smiles as they packed up to head back to the hotel when suddenly they were met with a heavy downpour out of nowhere.

With no cover for miles, they made a run. Caitlin cursed inwardly as she had just washed her hair that day. Both of them rushed towards the parking lot, Caitlin's heartbeat pounding away. She had to halt when her heels got trapped and lodged itself in the wet grass. Drenched and in a bad mood, she tried to pry her heel out.

Fumbling with her strap of the shoe, she gave stood still in the rain feeling bad for of nowhere,she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. _Harry._

Snow! Why aren't you running? You're drenched" Harry said as he moved her hair away from her face. Caitlin had noticed that he was totally soaked through and had forgone his glasses.

Huffing out of annoyance, she pointed towards her heel. Harry quirked his eyebrows, and shook his head signalling that he understood. Caitlin had expected him to walk away, instead to her surprise, he knelt down. His warm hands, softly undid the strap of her heels. He looked up at her, his eyes crinkling at the ends as he smiled. He offered his hand to steady her as she removed her her now least favorite heels in her left hand, she outstretched her hand as an anchor for Harry to stand. She looked at their hands intertwined for a moment before looking up to be met with his blue eyes.

The two of them standing in the middle of a field in the pouring rain was nothing compared to the feeling of his hands embracing was no fireworks, there was no . It felt familiar, it felt like it wasn't the first time they'd held felt natural. Harry moved an inch closer to her, stepping into her closely protected personal 's breath they moved closer into each other's orbit, pulled by a magnet, Harry pressed his lips gently onto hers. Caitlin let out a small gasp out of surprise but quickly caught on and reciprocated.

They pushed and pulled at each other, engulfed in the moment both their lips fought for dominance.Adrenaline coarsing through her veins, Caitlin couldn't think straight.It had been a while since she's felt like this.It ignited a flame in her she thought she'd never feel again. Not since... _Ronnie._

Caitlin's eyes grew wide as she pushed away Harry by his chest.Heaving heavily, gasping for air she dared not look at his face.Harry stood by her confused on the sudden change.His face drooped.

Caitlin's mind was racing a mile per minute, thinking through what had happened and how guilty she's feeling.Caitlin didn't regret kissing the man, but she once swore never to kiss another, to fall for another.

"I'm sorry Harry, we can't. I can't " she said as she tuened around and ran .

Blaming it on the wedding vibes, she busied herself with organizing the joint bachelor and bachelorette party happening that night that Barry and Iris insisted on having together. She busied herself so she would forget about the incident. Barry and Iris have always been in love with each and she couldn't remember a time when her best friend wasn't head over heels about a certain feisty girl he grew up with. Those two were inseparable all through college even, so it came with no surprise that they wanted a joint bachelor party.Caitlin jumped at the opportunity to distract herself.

The bar they choose was packed to the brim on Friday. Caitlin was there earlier to make sure their reservations came through and all of their arrangements were up to par and didn't mind that she didn't have enough rest, after all your best friends only get married once right? _Right?_

The music was pumping, her friends were all gathered in the VIP section of the were passed around left and and Iris led the group towards the dance floor, swaying slightly to the beat. Caitlin made a beeline towards the bar; she wasn't comfortable not _sober_ anyways.

Sipping her club soda, Caitlin swayed to the pulsing beat, sitting on her chair.A blonde woman approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, why is a pretty thing like you sitting alone at a bar? Need some company?" the petite blonde leaned in and spoke to Caitlin.

The woman was strikingly beautiful with her bleach blonde hair and freckles along the bridge of her nose. She traced her fingers flirtly against Caitlin's arm, tracing the black sequins on her dress.

Caitlin's face grew red and uncomfortable before letting out an amused laugh as she lightly hit the woman on her shoulder. " Sara Lance! Stop flirting with me! Come here". she said. She got of the stool and threw herself into Sara's arms.

Sara and Cait had met when the latter had been mugged in Central City. Sara was a police officer at CCPD and a coworker of Barry. Although initially Sara had turned her charm on Caitlin(and epically failing), these two soon became soul sisters. Sara's playful banter mixed with Cait's special kind of humor made them a formidable pair during charades at the West's house parties.

"Why aren't you dancing Caity?" Sara asked as she sipped on a beer. She hit the bar counter and signalled the bartender for another beer for Cait.

Shrugging her shoulders Cait gave her an innocent smile.Then smile quickly faded.

Handing Caitlin the beer, Sara leaned in to talk to her. "So who's , dark and broody over by the wall?His eyes haven't left you since I've got here. If looks can get you pregnant !" Sara said as she fanned herself.

"No, but seriously, is he disturbing you? Shall I go over there and go all Ninja on him?" Sara's usual playful smile was replaced with a concerned look. Caitlin hadn't noticed anyone and looked towards the person mentioned only to be met with Harry's blue orbs gazing intensely at her. He didn't even shy away when he was caught staring by her. Instead, he tipped his glass at her and smirked. _Caitlin felt the butterflies re-emerge._

"No! Don't do anything! It's .. it's alright, I know him." Caitlin said as she scrunched her nose.A warm rosy blush spread across her cheeks.

Sara took a moment to look into her friend's face. The look on her face was different. It felt _new_.

"Well, why are you over here when you could be THERE, climbing that fine man?" Sara stated more than questioned her friend. Caitlin winced slightly at the bluntness of her friend, she should be used to it by now.

"He's not my type.I don't see him that way" she responded as she twirled her beer on the table.

" You never see anyone that way. Besides, he's definitely interested in you by the way he's looking. Doesn't take a pyshic to know that he wants to play Doctor with you. " Sara said cheekily as she nudged the brunette.

Caitlin spurted her beer out as she was caught by surprise by what Sara had said. Her face had totally turned red, and her mind was racing a mile a minute with unholy thoughts. Chastising herself, she shook her head and steadied her rapidly beating heart. She turned to Sara and confidently said " Firstly, the both of us can't have one conversation without trying to kill each other. Second, his..his not my type. Anyways, you know I'm not looking".

"Caity, it's been two years since Ronnie left.Don't do this to yourself, it's time " Sara said.

Caitlin stared at her friend with tears brimming in her eyes. She continued talking in a slower tone, whispering the next part. "Don't... don't you think he's a little old for me?".Caitlin bit her lip and stole a glance towards Harrison who was having an animated/ heated discussion with a buzzed Cisco. She etched a smile when she saw Cisco trying to drunkenly hug older man who was clearly uncomfortable with the interaction, but he still entertained Cisco.

" You don't choose who you're attracted to, Caity. We search the universe hoping to find that one person that matches the long list of requirements that we've set up in our minds. We think that the perfect person, ticks all these boxes and would mysteriously show up. Who we kidding? Sometimes it's the people who we don't see being compatible with, who are truly the one's that are meant to be." Sara whispered as she played with the gold band on her ring finger.

Caitlin placed her hands on Sara's and gave her a reassuring smile. Sara nodded sadly and continued speaking.

" You never know how long you have with someone until you no longer have it. Screw what everyone thinks, Cailtin. For once, listen to what you want. Don't deny your happiness," Sara said nodding towards Harrison. Smiling gently, she walked away from the bar.

Caitlin rested her head on the bar top. Her head hurt, her heart was pounding and she was feeling her life she ran away from feeling vulnerable by building an ice wall around her heart. She cursed the man for being able to effortlessly melt away her armor, leaving her bare to the was right. Caitlin had built this wall to protect herself from being hurt, yet she also inadvertently shielded herself from a chance at happiness. After Ronnie her high school boyfriend. left her after 2 years of marriage it broke her. She had devited her life into loving him, but he in turn left without looking back. She could give him a chance , she mused. Not many people invoked this sort of passion in her after all. Even if it ended up in flames, the heat of this relationship would be good for her soul.

Knocking back the beer , Caitlin stood and walked slowly over. Cisco who was hugging him a while ago seemed distracted by a black haired woman by the dance floor. Harry smiled when he saw Caitlin approaching.

"Snow"

"Harry"

The both of them said in gave him a shy smile as she watched him rub the back of his neck. Feeling the liquid courage finally working, Caitlin leaned forward to place a small peck on his lips. Harry stiffened by this sudden move, and his eyes blew wide open. He cradled her face, and deepened their whole world cease to exist at that very moment. The two of them in their bubble, ignoring the crowd, music and noise. Stepping away to regain her breath, Caitlin placed a finger on her lip, tracing it. She looked at Harry who had this youthful shy look on wolf whistling and cheering amongst their friends caught their attention. She blushed when she realized that all the attention were on her, her face slightly in Harry's chest, she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"Snow, would you like to dance?" Harry said glancing down at the brunette in his arms.

"I'd love to Dr.Wells" she said as she held his hand. The now familiar warmth spreading through her. She knew now that she belonged here with this man.No matter whete they went, the many foghts they have, she'd always keep coming back to him.


End file.
